roblox_islefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mercenaries
The Mercenaries are a group of soldiers that arrive on the island on Day 2. There are a total of 5, each have a unique appearance, weapon, and role. * Sniper '- Wields a Scoped Rifle. Can shoot players that have been spotted from a long distance. * '''Spotter '- Wields a Battle Rifle. Spots players from further distances than the others. Alerts the others to your position. * 'Medic '- Wields an SMG. Heals wounded Mercenaries. * '''Commander - Wields a Combat Shotgun. Guides the group of Mercenaries to locations. Wears a vest (Resistance to bullets) * Heavy Gunner '''- Wields an LMG. Acts as a defense against close ranged attacks. Wears a vest (Resistance to bullets) Behavior The Mercenaries begin at the crashed ship and head north. They follow the Commander in a straight line searching for players to kill. They also communicate with each other, emitting a beeping noise whenever they speak. Their communications can be intercepted and listened to at the Radio Station by powering it at the Generators. Each mercenary has a sight distance of 300 studs, except the Spotter who has a sight distance of 1200 studs. Strategies The mercenaries are quite easy to avoid with the right equipment, you can even take them down if you are armed well, but you should avoid the mercenaries all together unless you are trying to take one out for a level 3 keycard. Keep in mind the Commander and heavy gunner have a vest, meaning they will take more bullets to kill. Commander can be left alone, if the mercenaries are in your way, consider taking out the commander to slow them down, but make sure the medic doesn't heal him. Heavy gunner is mainly close quarter defense, don't bother with heavy gunner unless you are trying to get the predator badge. Medic should be your first priority if you are trying to kill the entire squad. Sniper should be a priority target, as it is the only mercenary that can be a threat from a major distance (which is likely how most players die to the mercenaries) Spotter should be your #1 target if you don't want the mercenaries finding you, killing the spotter will make the sniper a smaller threat, as the sniper has a sight distance of 300. Using a scoped rifle is highly recommended if you don't want to risk being blasted by the other mercenaries, it can also one shot 3 out of the 5 mercenaries, them being spotter, sniper and medic. If you plan to get close up, consider a combat shotgun or double barrel shotgun to swiftly kill or damage mercenaries, but be careful and make sure you don't get blasted. Otherwise, if you are going to take out the whole squad, consider some specific tactics to minimize rather than using brute force or numbers. Commander has a tracker that can find you if you have a walky talky with you. Consider putting it off from time to time or throw it away. '''Luring/separation Bait the mercenaries to split up or go somewhere one at a time, where you will be able to kill all of the mercenaries one at a time, with 2-3 people you should be able to kill them all. Most guns can kill 2-3 mercenaries depending on who you target. It's best to lure them to a place such as lighthouse or the ship and then pick them off one at a time. Sniping Use longer ranged weapons, take out the sniper first, then the next mercenary with the farthest range, then repeat until you kill them all. Assets * According to Badorkbee, all of the mercenaries wear the SPHINX Frogman shirt and SPHINX Frogman pants. * The sniper wears the Black Ninja Headband of the Silent Sun, and the Midnight Sunglasses. * The spotter has the Roblohunk Hair and wears the Night Vision Goggles. * The medic wears the Biker Cap. * The commander appears to wear a re-texture of the Spetsnaz and the ROBLOX CS Headset, aswell as wearing a Ninja Mask of Shadows. * The heavy gunner has the Stylish Brown Hair and wears the Renegade Bandana.Category:Enemies Category:NPC